Feral's Blood
by Zimzgirl13
Summary: Commander Feral, along with the help of his master, must help Feral come to terms with his vampirism before Dark Kat's legion of one thousand vampires destroy ALL of Megakat City.
1. Prologue

Summary: With the help of his master, Jackson Williamson, Commander Ulysses Feral will have to come to terms with his own vampirism in time to fight Dark Kat's own legion of one thousand vampires before ALL of Megakat City is destroyed.

**Prologue**

The sun shone over Megakat City for a few seconds, only to be covered by more gray clouds.  
Commander Ulysses Feral silently walked about his office, thinking. That was all he could do for the past couple of day, was think.  
Not paying attention to the changing cloud cover outside, Feral had the misfortune of being hit by a particularly powerful beam of sunlight, on his paw, and he quickly jumped back into the darkness of a corner of his office, swearing at the burning sensation which soon followed.  
Jackson was coming back, Feral thought to himself. He's sensing a danger only he can prevent from wreaking havoc on this city.  
Feral thought he should be glad that his vampiric master was going to be free soon, but was too busy occupying himself with the burnt area on the back of his paw, which he promptly wrapped in gauze. While he was doing this, he couldn't help but glance over at the huge stack of reports on his desk.  
So many more vampire attacks in the last two months, Feral thought. But why? How?  
Apparently, he was going to the Megakat City Defense Council Headquarters today to discuss with some of the highest of officials what kind of protocol should be taken to combat the steadily increasing vampire attacks.  
Please, Feral pleaded. Don't let Deputy Mayor Briggs mention my own vampirism...  
Feral's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his offices door. His secretary entered, poking her head in. "E-excuse me, Sir, the chopper is ready for your departure to Megakat City Defense Council Headquarters."  
The Enforcer Commander sighed. "Tell the pilot I'll be right there..."


	2. Chapter One: Attack

**Chapter One: Attack**

Feral frowned at the reports before him.  
More goddamn vampire attacks?  
He had been brought to a last-minute meeting before the Mayor, Deputy-Mayor Callie Briggs, and the Megakat City Defense Council. Even the SWAT Kats had bothered to show up.  
But then again, Feral reasoned, who wouldn't?  
Callie cleared her throat. "As you can tell, Commander, these attacks have been increasing steadily over the past couple of weeks. Oddly enough, though, not a single ONE of these attack victims became vampires after the fact, but came back to life a couple hours later as some zombie-like creatures." She sighed. She looked like she was getting ready to say something else, but paused.  
Feral sank into his seat, swearing inwardly. "Go on, don't stop there. What else?"  
Callie straightened. "We were looking for your insight on this situation," she said. "You being a half-vampire yourself."  
Razor, T-Bone, and the defense council both jumped at that piece of information.  
T-Bone turned to Feral, raising a brow. "Really. You. You're a 'vampire'?" T-Bone put air quotes around 'vampire.'  
Feral swore inwardly again. "Yes."  
T-Bone narrowed his eyes. "If this guy's a vampire, then I'm freaking Frankenstein's monster!" T-Bone laughed.  
Feral stood face-to-face with T-Bone, then turned to Callie, who simply gestured to him to prove his vampirism.  
Feral sighed and raised his right index finger to where it was pointing at T-Bone, who simply stared in amusement. "What're you-"  
Feral flicked T-Bone in about half the blink of an eye, that minimal of effort sending the SWAT Kat soaring across the room.  
Razor ran to T-Bone, whose nose was bleeding profusely. "Buddy! You okay?"  
T-Bone was just conscious enough to realize that Feral was indeed not what he seemed. "M...monster..."

The Dark SWAT Kats were heading towards a large building, the Megakat City Defense Council Headquarters, to be exact. They'd been given word from Dark Kat that there was going to be a large meeting there today, including the highest of officials from Megakat City, even Mayor Manx.  
Dark Razor snorted. "So why the fuck's big ol' D.K. got us doing this stupid ass job?" Dark Razor's lip piercings glowed in what little sunlight there was that day. He was wearing a black t-shirt with the name of some metal band on it. Over that he wore a black jacket with the Dark SWAT Kats' symbol on the back. His jeans were jet black with skulls and dead roses embroidered on the right pant leg, and he also wore black biker boots with metal spikes on the toes.  
Dark T-Bone sighed, massaging his temples in irritation at his vulgar partner. "First, Dark Kat gave us a second chance after our failed attempt to bomb Enforcer HQ. He even turned us into vampires. Be grateful he's giving us any more jobs at all." the blond tom stated bluntly. "Second, our MISSION is to kill all major officials, our counterparts, and the only hope they'd ever have against us, that vampire Jackson Williamson." Dark T-Bone's apparel was completely different from that of Dark Razor's. He wore a sophisticated black Armani suit, gray button-up shirt, and a blood-red necktie. Draped over his shoulders was a knee-length black trenchcoat.  
Jackson Williamson, by the way, was a hidden legend among Enforcers. He was used as a weapon to eliminate anything that posed a vampiric threat to Megakat City. He was over three hundred years old, and extremely deadly. No other creature who tried could kill him.  
But, Dark T-Bone thought, that would all change today.  
Jackson was supposedly kept in a secret room of the Defense Council Headquarters, where he had been imprisoned for twenty-five years now after he had tried to kill many Enforcers after he'd had an emotional breakdown of some sort. What it had been about, few knew for sure.  
The Dark SWAT Kats stopped outside the gates of the Defense Council Headquarters. Besides Enforcer Headquarters, this was the heaviest armed building in all of Megakat City.  
This was going to be interesting.  
"Hey!" A guard was approaching the duo. He wore a tough face, most likely just for show, though. "You can't be here! This is government owned property."  
Dark Razor wore a fake look of surprise on his face. "Oh, sorry, mister! My buddy and I were just giving some folks a nice tour of Megakat City." He gestured to the two tour buses behind him.  
The guard growled in further irritation. An older kat walked out of an office next to the main gate. He, unlike the other guard, wore a kind, welcoming smile. "Now Geoffrey, we can't have you scaring everything off that takes up space," he commented with a chuckle. He turned and smiled warmly to Dark Razor. "Could I see your ID, please?" He asked nicely.  
Dark Razor grinned ferociously. "Why certainly." He snapped his fingers, and a single gunshot rang out, punching a hole through the older, kind guard's forehead, and in a splash of blood the old kat's body collapsed to the ground.  
Geoffrey, the rough guard, spotting the shooter's gun barrel poking out one of the tour bus' windows, instantly paled, backing away from the Dark SWAT Kats.  
Instantly, more guns appeared through the bus windows.  
Dark Razor cocked his head in mock confusion. "Gee, T-Bone, buddy, ol' Geoffrey here's lookin' kinda' pale."  
Dark T-Bone smirked. "Yes, he should go to sleep."  
Dark Razor laughed. "You heard the guy!" He snapped his fingers again, and one hundred guns opened fire on Geoffrey, who screamed as bullets pummeled his mortal body and ripped through his flesh.  
"Okay, that's enough," Dark Razor said. When the shooting didn't stop, he whipped around and screamed, "HEY SHITHEADS! I SAID HOLD YOUR FUCKIN' FIRE!"  
The shooting stopped instantly.  
"Yo," Dark Razor said, turning to his partner. "Are you sure about these things? 'Cause for undead maggots, they're fuckin' dumbasses. "  
"They took down our first obstacle, though," Dark T-Bone pointed out.  
Dark Razor surveyed the mess the vampiric zombies had made. They'd torn the guard's body to hell, along with the gate barricading the Headquarters.  
Dark Razor snickered. Shit, he thought. This was too fuckin' easy. He whistled, and the doors of the tour buses exploded off their hinges, and undead vampiric, zombie-like creatures carrying machine guns filed out of the vehicles. They all stood in a neat, formal formation once they all were off the buses.  
Dark Razor lifted his own guns, and shouted, "Listen up, maggots, 'cause here's how it's gonna go down! T-Bone here'll go into the building and kill Jackson-fuck! All you guys and I will go and find the Defense Council, the Mayor, Deputy Mayor, and those goody-goody SWAT Kats wannabes!" he shouted. "The Callie Briggs of this dimension isn't the heartless, stone-cold bitch from ours. However, I'm not just just gonna let good ol' Deputy Mayor Briggs die a quick death! That's too nice for her! I'm gonna rape her, slowly and painfully, maybe after that I'll cap her!" Dark Razor laughed ferociously. "All right boys, let's storm this BITCH!"

The Defense Council was still abuzz about Feral, who was simply sitting silently, not even looking at the chaos his vampirism caused just by mention.  
"You're saying you KNEW about this all along, Deputy Mayor Briggs?!"  
"Mayor Manx! Do YOU have anything you've been hiding?!"  
"Manx! ANSWER US, DAMMIT!"  
Mayor Manx was cowering in his chair, covering his face. "Stop harassing me, you beasts! I didn't even know Feral was a vampire! Just please, leave me alo-"  
Manx was interrupted by the sound of an explosion, then the building shaking.  
The intercom phone in the conference room rang, and Callie ran to answer it. "What the hell is going on!? Give me your report!"  
There was a pause between the response. The guard who answered sounded very frightened. "We...we're under attack, Ms. Briggs..." His voice shook.  
"What else?!" Callie shouted. "Who is the attacker!"  
The guard hesitated again. "The..."  
Callie grew furious. "What?!"  
"They...they're..."  
"WHAT?!"  
"They're vampires, Deputy Mayor..."


End file.
